


Kylo Ren is Mysteriously Here

by kassanovella



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Kylo Ren, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Force Choking, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Keep the Everything on, Other, Questionable dakimakura engagement, Reader is AFAB but nonbinary, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is written by me after all, i mean probably, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassanovella/pseuds/kassanovella
Summary: You'd written about it before, plenty of times. Kylo Ren being mysteriously in your home. You never actually thought it would fucking happen.





	Kylo Ren is Mysteriously Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Korpuskat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/gifts).



A Kylo Ren dakimakura had been a bad idea.

Okay, sure, fine--it was nice to cuddle with. Even nicer to wake up to. In the groggy moments of morning when dreams and reality muddled, you could almost convince yourself, then: Kylo Ren was _real_. And he was in _your_ home. And you could pull him closer, press your face into his, breathe out his name, murmur into the dawn, _I love you_...

But then there was the realization, as your mind dragged itself from unconsciousness, that you were wrong. That the face you opened your eyes to did not have dark, fluttering lashes or mole-marked skin or warm breath. It was fabric, stretched over more fabric, stretched over a fat wad of cotton. There was no blood or pulse or life. All you were cuddling with was a stupid fucking pillow. 

Sighing, you rolled onto your back, dragging your Faux Kylo with you. You stared into his artfully rendered face, wondering what it’d be like to kiss him. To feel his lips, full and pink, on yours. To have his massive, heavy body hovering over you, caging you, as he consumed you with desire and need. You closed your eyes, a shiver racing through your spine, warmth pooling between your thighs. Another need this pillow simply couldn’t take care of. In futile acquiescence, you slid your hand over your stomach, between your legs, seeking to satisfy the ache. 

Fingers skimmed the mound of your cunt, and you gasped into the air, back arching to the ceiling while you pulled your pillow closer. “Oh, _Kylo_ …”

You weren’t sure what caused it. Magic, maybe. Or perhaps the shock of pleasure had finally eroded a barrier in your brain and sent you careening into full-on hallucinations. Whatever it had been, you knew that no earthly or alien influence could replicate its result.

“What is this?”

At first, you screamed, your hand jerking away from your thighs, your frame shrinking into the bed as you snatched the blankets to your face. But then you saw the voice’s owner--and your scream grew into a wail. You flung your dakimakura at the intruder, and it buffeted the side of his head with a dull _fwop_. The intruder didn’t respond--didn’t even flinch--and so you screeched again, scrambling against your headboard. Apparently, given the options _fight, flight, or freeze_ , your brain went with the dumbest, most pointless one.

How a man had managed to sneak his way into your room was one thing--but your intruder wasn’t just stealthy. He was dressed in a 501st Legion approved Kylo Ren outfit--an impeccable replica down to the scuffs on his boots, the fluttering of that new cape. Then there was the issue of his face. It wasn’t just a slight favoring of Kylo Ren. No--it was more like a clone. Like a clone of Kylo Ren had found himself in your home. In your room. Feet away from your bed. The only thing that made logical sense was that someone had observed your obsession for him and decided to break into your home and attempt to seduce you by emulating him in all manners of dress and appearance with the sole goal of having consensual sex with you in your bed. 

_The sick bastard._

“Who are you?” you spat, holding your sheets in front of you like a shield. “What do you want?”

Your intruder’s eyes--God, they were gorgeous, what the fuck--scanned you, then explored the room, resting on the dakimakura that now laid at his feet. “Kylo Ren,” he replied. The way his lips moved, the way his voice rumbled--you shuddered. The intruder nudged the pillow with the toe of his boot, face twisting in disgust. “What is this?”

You blinked. “Uh, I’m sorry, but you need to tell me who you are before I start answering questions for you.”

“I’ve answered your question.” His tone was iron. “I’ll ask you one more time: what _is_ this?”

“No, you haven’t,” you replied. “I asked you who you are. Not who you’re dressed as.”

“You’re speaking nonsense.”

Frowning, you dropped the sheets and crossed your arms. “I’m not the one who broke into someone’s home dressed as a tantrum-throwing space wizard.”

The intruder’s eyes narrowed, and he met your gaze, his lips parting in disbelief. “A what?”

“A tantrum-throwing space wizard--”

His hand shot out--and you winced, just after you noticed that you’d lost all ability to speak. Heat rushed you when you squeaked, grasping at your throat, pulling at the invisible constriction, mind spinning with confusion. Your previous logical conclusion was losing viability. Now, your brain was entertaining _far_ more bizarre ideas. Such as the idea that this man, this intruder, was not, in fact, a stalker, but was in fact, Kylo Fucking Ren.

The mere thought made you choke again, muscles tensing, cunt clenching at the thought that it might be _Kylo Ren_ in your room, that it might be _Kylo Ren_ making you gag, that the only real explanation other than “fever dream” was that it was _actually Kylo Ren_ using the Force in the confines of your tiny, unworthy bedroom. But that couldn’t be possible. There was no way. There must have been some trick, you insisted, allowing him to do this. You’d figure it out. 

Your intruder released you, and you wheezed, collapsing onto your bed, chest sucking down air like a black hole. Blood buzzed in your cheeks as it returned to the rest of you, as oxygen granted you a hint of clarity once more. 

“Now tell me,” he said, kicking the dakimakura, “what this is and why you have it.”

You shrugged. “I have to admit, that was pretty convincing,” you said. “But I’m going to have to ask you to get the fuck out.”

To be fully, completely honest--it pained you to give this order. Because, God, he was _massive_ \--tall, broad, thick with muscle--and he was also absolutely _gorgeous_. His face had beauty marks in all the appropriate places, and his hair--it was long, thick, the light in your room shimmering off its luscious waves. You imagined combing it through with your fingers, imagined what it would be like to have his hands gripping your hips, if only he was Kylo Ren.

But Kylo Ren was not real. And he was not Kylo Ren.

“Strange that you find it appropriate to give orders to me.” He stepped toward you. 

Your heart jumped into your throat. “Get the fuck away from me!” You hunted for something else to launch at him, finding only more pillows.

“If you won’t tell me,” he said, “then I will find out on my own.”

“Stop!” 

Pillows would have to do. Grimacing, you launched another pillow in his direction, hoping it would distract him enough to grant you time to run. Instead, in mid-throw, the pillow stalled, suspended in the air--and then you were frozen, too, your limbs locked, your muscles paralyzed. You could only watch, horrified, as the intruder plucked the pillow from the air, tossing it to the side. It wasn’t possible that this could be the Force--so your brain rejected it, insisting that there must be another explanation. But the longer you went without movement, the more time you questioned how he would have simultaneously rigged both you and a pillow to stop mid-movement.

Your theories were thinning. There was only one option--no matter how incredible it seemed--that could explain your situation. That this man was, somehow, Kylo Motherfucking Ren. 

The conclusion was punctuated by a sharp pain piercing your skull, shooting out into your brain like electric claws. You weren’t sure if you screamed, or even moved--the pain became the only memory you had, replacing all sight, knowledge, or consciousness. Something, an invisible finger, was rooting around in your mind, peeling you open and seeking out an answer. It was impossible to stop. It started at your name, moved to Kylo Ren, moved to your pillow, discovering a wherewhenwhyandhow--and, oh, _fuck_ \--

Like a hook being torn free, the invasive little finger ripped out clean, and your sight returned, along with your breath and your fear. You whimpered, collapsing onto your bed, training your eyes back onto Kylo Ren, whose face was twisting into some sort of sick smirk. Blood filled your cheeks. Sure, he’d discovered what the pillow was and how you’d gotten it. He’d seen the memory of you ordering it, the memory when you pulled it free of its packaging, felt your heart swelling when you held it in your arms. Unfortunately, he’d also seen your most recent memory associated with it.

You know, the one where you’d been touching yourself while you cuddled it.

In the depths of his throat, Kylo Ren laughed, his arms falling to his sides when he took a step forward. Parts of you were still throbbing. You weren’t sure from what.

“Do you know what I just saw?”

Your throat had swollen shut. Words wouldn’t come out. All you could do was nod.

“Interesting.” 

A ghost-pressure swirled around your pussy--a light, airy tease--and you whined, pressing your thighs together as you bit your lip. Anticipation flooded your inner-thighs, your cunt clenching while the rest of your body registered the sensation. The Force was on your pussy, sliding back and forth over your outer folds, enticing you, eliciting tremors through your limbs. Swallowing, your eyes met his, and you whimpered--a small, pathetic plea.

“You like that,” he murmured. “Sit back.” 

Chin shaking, you nodded, sitting up, easing your back against the headboard of the bed. Kylo Ren’s gaze followed you, scrutinized you, slid over you like silk. It lingered there, for a moment, before it snapped back to yours.

“Take those off,” he said, head nodding toward your bottoms. “I want to watch.”

Your jaw dropped, heat exploding inside of you. He wanted to… _watch_? How could you possibly deny him? Your hands moved toward your boxers, quaking beyond your control. Grabbing the hem was too difficult--anxiety had sapped you of all muscle command. Including grip strength. Hoping your struggle was entertaining, you glanced at him, offering him an embarrassed grin.

But he was less than amused. “Don’t make me ask again.”

Gnawing on your cheek, you slid your thumbs under the elastic and shoved down, pushing them over your hips and thighs and using your legs to kick them free. The air was cool--but your goosebumps came from excitement. And you felt it--Kylo Ren, devouring your flesh with his eyes.

“Good,” he said, before the pressure returned, feather-soft over your pussy, grazing your clit.

“Fuck…” The word came out in a breath, your lids fluttering shut as the Force teased you--your folds and flesh moved with it, bending to the extension of his will.

“No.” It was a sharp, harsh command. You winced and clenched at the same time. “Open your eyes.”

“ _Fuck_ …” 

Whimpering, you peeled them open, focusing on the steady, dark gaze of the man across from you. He smirked, his fingers twitching, and your cunt opened, a round, firm nothingness pushing at your entrance. A gasp escaped, and you clenched again, your pussy aching to swallow the rest of something that had no physical form. You watched him, speechless, as he stared at you, one Force-length swirling around your clit, the other working into you, centimeter by centimeter, pushing in, out, in, your core spasming.

The part of you that wasn’t enraptured by Kylo Ren was whirling in confusion--the idea that this could really be happening, and happening to _you_ was incomprehensible. Your muscles quaked in disbelief and anxiety, sweat slipping down your back. Yeah, _that_ was sexy. The most beautiful man in the universe--and you were greeting him with a sweaty back. What if--

“Oh, _fuck_ …”

The Force inched deep, flicking your clit--pleasure shot through you, wiping your mind of any thoughts besides _more_ and _please_. And he must have heard them, or known, because the invisible digits drew tight circles around your nub, pumping in and out of your cunt. You groaned, your thighs trembling when you spread them wider, frame leaning into your headboard. 

“Much better.” Kylo Ren chuckled, and it only made you shudder. “You like that, don’t you?”

You nodded, but he shook his head.

“Say it.”

“I… I like it, sir. I love it.”

He hummed, his eyes glowing. The Force became a vibration, resonating through your nerves, down your toes and fingers, your body a conductor for bliss--and it _fucked_ you, now, stroking your walls, faster, harder, stretching you wide. You bit your lip, trapping it back, but it felt so good, too _good_ , and as you approached the peak, it happened--a long, deep moan escaped, flowing from you in the most natural form of praise it could offer.

“Good,” he purred. “Good…”

Gasping, you tensed, wanting to restrain your climax, wanting to draw this unreality out as long as you possibly could, terrified that once you came, Kylo Ren would be gone. But he wasn’t stopping--no, he was determined, and your pussy was pulsing, your skin tingling with familiar sparks, pleasure clouding your sight and your brain.The Force fucked into your core, relentless on your clit.

“Oh,” you whispered, fingers digging into your sheets. “Wait--stop--”

Kylo Ren snickered. “Cum.”

A single word, and you snapped, your back arching toward the ceiling, your orgasm crackling like fireworks in your blood. It shook you, blinded you, wrenched a noise so foreign from your lungs you didn’t realize who it belonged to until he stopped, and you crumbled, heaving, sweating, shivering. The sheets felt like sandpaper on your skin, the thought of movement was too much. You were sated and bewildered, your body missing the sensation that your eyes couldn’t frame. 

Blinking, you wet your lips. “Thank you, sir,” were the only words you managed to eke out.

A pause. “Is that all you wanted from me?” He sounded almost disappointed. “So simple.”

You were still gasping. Blood had begun to flow from between your legs into the other parts of your body that were arguably more important. Like your brain. Apparently, though, not quickly enough.

“No, sir,” you said, wondering whose voice was so bold. “It isn’t.”

“Really?” A shuffle against the floor when he moved closer. “What is it, then?”

The words wanted to come to your lips. They wanted to, truly. But the second you went to speak them, your courage evaporated, and your mouth went dry. 

“Hm?” he asked. “Say it.”

“I…” _I want you to_ … 

Fuck. You couldn’t even think them. You smothered your face with your hands, curling up on your side, the heat on your cheeks burning your palms. 

“Say it,” he demanded.

You winced. “I can’t!”

“Fine.”

The scythe of his mind sliced through yours, quick and direct, knowing exactly what it sought. The dakimakura. Him. You. At night. Pleasure. And--and-- _no_ \--

He was out. And the room was silent.

Horrified, you groaned, hoping you could will your heart to stop. The echo of your memories tumbled in your head, a steady thrum of your shame. You wanted to move, but found you weren’t able to stop quivering. Like a mouse. Or just a coward.

“Is that what you want?” There was only one other person in the room--but this voice was soft. Tender. A whisper. It couldn’t possibly have been Kylo Ren. “Tell me.”

You peeked between your digits, catching his gaze. It was guarded. Beyond that, it implored you to speak. Swallowing, you held his stare, watching his shoulders swell between the shutters of your fingers. Then, like an official rendering your final judgement, you nodded.

Kylo Ren stepped forward, crossing to the side of your bed, his mere presence more oppressive than anything you could have anticipated. You went to breathe, but found the air stuck, your brain filled with static. A large, gloved hand rested on your side, rolling you onto your back. His touch was a tranquilizer--you were limp, pliant, open for him as he straddled you, the weight of his cape and frame inspiring a rush in your blood. Your lips were parted. You couldn’t remember to close them.

He wet his own lips before he leaned in, stealing your breath, pressing his mouth against yours. Electricity erupted over your skin, and you whimpered, frozen. You had always imagined reaching up, running your fingers through his hair, gripping at the strength underneath his armor. But all you could do was bask in his presence, unable to stop the trembling whines that escaped into him.

Real or not, Kylo Ren was an _incredible_ kisser. His lips were soft, plush, moving over your own while his tongue tested its way past your teeth. Warmth poured from him into you, and your body responded, your cunt aching and dripping for him again. He shifted over you, easing closer, and sweat collected at the base of your neck. Between the heat of him and all of his _fucking layers_ he was a human fucking sauna. Your predicament wasn’t helped when his hands started to explore your figure--caressing your thighs, over your hips, smoothing over your belly. You groaned, now, your pelvis bucking against your will, and you felt him, hard and huge and hot. 

“Fuck,” you wanted to moan, but it was silenced by his mouth.

One gloved hand worked on opening your thighs, and the other tugged at your shirt, wrapping itself in the hem in an attempt to tear it free. Your heart stalled. Grumbling, you finally moved, grasping at him, pushing him away. This was enough to make him stop, hips lips leaving yours in a breathless huff, his eyes filled with confusion and lust. You traded hot air between your lungs, but neither of you said a word. He grew impatient in the silence, an eyebrow raising while he examined you, a fist still in your shirt.

You swallowed. “Um… I… don’t know if I want you to see.” When he offered no response, you continued, “I don’t want to disappoint you.”

He blinked, his gaze traveling your figure before flicking back. “You won’t.” 

Balling the fabric in one hand, his other returned from your thighs and gripped the hem, too. He tugged once, twice, and like tissue, shredded your shirt, exposing your soft belly and chest to his eyes. Part of you was indignant--who the fuck was he to just ruin a shirt you owned? For all he knew, you _liked_ that shirt, it could have even been a _favorite_ shirt. The other part of you didn’t give a single shit because _holy fuck he ripped your shirt off he’s so fucking strong he should just rip you the fuck apart_.

“You liked that,” he purred. His stare dripped desire, leaving a trail of live ash on your skin.

“Uh.” _Duh._ “Yes.”

Kylo Ren’s eyes wandered over the swell of your belly, down your thighs, gaze shifting between your face and your cunt. Leather-wrapped hands spread your legs wide, and he grinned, his lips parting while he admired your wet folds. You whined, hiding behind your palms--but an invisible pressure pried them away. He grabbed them as they remained suspended in the air, holding a wrist in each fist.

“You have a job to do.” He tugged your hands toward the bulge in his pants. “Go on.” 

You blinked, doing a double-take. He couldn’t be serious.

Kylo Ren raised an eyebrow. “I believe my request was clear.”

“Oh.” Shit.

Grunting, you leaned forward, reaching toward his concealed cock. You saw the tremble in your hands before you felt it--you wondered if _he_ felt it. The muscles in your body were wound so tight, the second you touched him you knew you would start registering on the Richter scale. You went to swallow, but the moisture had left your mouth--instead choosing to bead at your hairline and trickle down your neck. Trapping all breath in your ribs, you grazed his erection with your fingertips--and he _groaned_.

“Oh…” Your cunt pulsed. It needed him.

Torn between the desire to continue teasing him and the one to shove his dick straight into your pussy, you decided to appease the latter, as the idea of testing his impatience seemed deadly. Your sweating digits worked at his pants--honestly, what the fuck kind of contraptions did they make spacepants out of, anyway--until you had hooked your fingers into material that was loose enough to be pulled down. Biting your lip, you caught it and his undergarments, rolling them over his hips and finally, finally, freeing his cock.

There wasn’t much to say about his dick that you hadn’t already put approximately 116,948 words into detailing--but you were, uh, _pleased_ , to learn that it was thick, long, and fucking aching for you.

“Lie back,” he said, a palm already easing you toward the bed.

You complied, flopping under him--your heart throbbing, your head throbbing, your pussy throbbing. You were open and raw, a pulsating wound with the red spider veins exposed, screaming with wanton need. Ren enveloped you, his cape falling around you like a thick sheet, bathing you in shadow, keeping your body his private secret. Hoving over you, he consumed you, his breath brushing over your neck and sending ripples of joy through your skin. He watched you, guiding his cock toward your cunt, smirking as he pushed your folds apart. A sigh escaped him when he swirled the head in your slick, pressing against your swollen core.

“Tell me what you want.”

Your cheeks burned. “I… I want you to fuck me, Kylo.” A pause as you steadied your chattering teeth. “Please.”

“Good.”

A slow, gentle thrust, and he was in, stretching your walls open with the slightest of pressure--and you gasped, lids squeezing shut, a moan rattling its way from your ribcage. Ren was silent, any noise held hostage in his chest, but you could feel it from the way he stiffened, the way his thrusts were tight and controlled--he was fighting the urge to break you.

He pulled out, pushed back in, plunging deeper with each stroke, his arms drawing close to your body, his head hanging in the crook of your neck. After a quiet, ragged breath, he sucked in air through his teeth, his hips stuttering as he worked his cock inside of you. You were frozen, body assaulted with simultaneous waves of pleasure and shock, your fingers digging into the meat of his shoulders, strangled whimpers passing over your lips. Every new thrust, you thought you were full, that he had stretched you so impossibly wide that you couldn’t take another inch--only to be proven wrong seconds later when he split another part of you at the seams.

“Oh,” you breathed, because that was all you could think to do. “Oh, _Kylo_ …”

“Shh...” 

His mouth sucked at your neck, gentle kisses littered up your jawline--and as he met your lips, he jerked his hips, giving you the full length of his dick. You screamed, but he smothered it with a kiss, spilling a long, deep moan into you while you clenched and squeezed his cock. Ren pulled out and slid back in, a leather hand threading through your hair, firm and soothing while he kept his pace slow and powerful. 

Your brain spun behind your eyes, the air drawn through your nose hot and full of musk. You breathed in time with his thrusting, your tongue helpless against his own, the sensation making your clit twitch. He was dominating your senses, all of them. And you wanted to cum again. You thought about pushing free, wrenching yourself from his grip and begging for it, but you didn’t need to. Only seconds after you’d thought it, a strange, fluid fluttered around your clit. 

Any noise you might have made was swallowed by Ren, who was gripping you tighter, holding you closer, driving his cock into your cunt again and again and again. You whined into him, groaning his name, the sound coming out as a pitiful “ _Kuhwo_...”

He tore his mouth away, and you opened your eyes, meeting a gaze defined by lust. “You want to cum?” he hissed. “Hm?”

The Force flicked your clit back and forth, teasing it stiff. Without a second thought, you replied, “Yes, sir, I do.” The words whispered like water from your lips, as if you were in a dream. Being obedient in itself was simple. But being obedient to him--it was instinct. 

“Good,” he purred, and the Force whirled tight loops at your clit, his dick pounding your pussy, his mouth back to muffling yours. 

Your climax came in bursts--the first was the wash of a tide, leaving you burning under his embrace, but the second came harder, a powerful surge, tensing your muscles, shuddering you with bliss. And then the third slammed you, collapsing your joints, stealing your breath, a typhoon of ecstasy, and you wailed. Breaking free of him, the sound resonated through the room, your body so flooded with heat and pleasure that there was nowhere else for it to go. Ren fucked you through it, the echoes of his own orgasm in the background of your mind--he tensed, he growled, he buried his face in your neck as he pumped you full with cum. 

You laid there, encased in his cape, in his arms, in his warmth. You were still dizzy, and your eyes fluttered shut. Soft, full lips pressed a kiss onto your forehead. You wanted to wrap your arms around him, tell him how incredible that had been, and, though you hadn’t wanted to say it earlier--how much you loved him. It had been only seconds, you were sure, but when you opened your eyes, he wasn’t there. 

“What the fuck?” You jolted up in bed. “What the… what the _fuck_?” 

Maybe this _was_ a hallucination. But it didn’t explain how your shirt was still ripped. How your cunt was still leaking cum. How your body still tingled, the tendrils of your climax still stuck to your skin. Blinking, you looked around the room--but it was empty. All that remained was your dakimakura, half-way across the room. But that was just a pillow. 

A pillow couldn’t do that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift for my very precious friend, Korpuskat. I am so fucking sorry that it took me forever to write this, but, I figure almost 4 months later is better than never? Haha. I love you so much, your friendship is very important to me, and I hope that you liked it.
> 
> And I hope the rest of y'all liked it, too! <3


End file.
